Harry Potter, Dark Lord
by Fleur4ever
Summary: After Harry Potter killed Voldermort, he became the next Dark Lord- with certain benfits to the position. Practically pure smut. Threesomes, humil, bond, maledom, don't read if you don't like. Not for minors! HPBL HPNM maybe others
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This will include graphic sexual content, spanking, sexual humiliation of women, threesomes, more or less forced sex and male dominance. Do not read if you aren't of age or offended by this.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. I'm using her characters in a very non-canon way.**

Harry Potter had killed Lord Voldermort less than an hour ago. At the beginning of the summer vacation before his seventh year, the other had tried to portkey him to Riddle Manor. It had worked, but Tom hadn't really expected Harry to beat him and even less to become his successor.

It was a choice the boy who lived had made long ago, after he heard that Dumbeldore had kept the prophecy for him, he had turned dark. And now, he had finally reached his goal to kill Riddle. With the assistance of only about half a dozen people, he had destroyed Riddle forever.

In the last hour, he had killed Death Eaters unwilling to obey him, and those who would be granted to serve him, would have to pay highly and convince him not to kill them. He looked up as Bellatrix Lestrange and her sister Narcissa entered the room, where he sat on Voldermort's high chair. They begged him to spare their lives. Their husbands had died during the battle and while he especially wished Bellatrix dead after she had killed Sirius, but when they told him they'd do everything, a slow smirk crept onto his face.

Both women were beautiful, despite being a bit older than him. Narcissa was a classic beauty, with aristocratic features, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin, yet well-formed body. Her breasts were about a C cup, and she had curves in all the right places.

Bellatrix meanwhile had a darker complexion, likewise with long hair though hers were black. She wasn't as tall as her sister, but her breasts were even large, size D at the very least. She had a round ass, well-pronounced in her robe.

He stood up from his chair, waving his hand over a ruler lying on a nearby chair. Tom Riddle had been working on battle plans. He murmured portus and turned to Ron, who would become his second in charge. "We'll be leaving. They were the last, I believe. Take care of everything. In emergencies, I'll be at Potter Manor." He reached for the portkey. "Hold on, ladies."

A moment later, the three of them appeared in the courtyard of a large house with small pools, ponds and flowers everywhere. "What now, Potter"; Bellatrix asked.

He slapped her hard on the face. "That will be master, slave. From now on you won't address me in another way. You are nothing but my personal slave, is that clear?"

"Y…Yes, master."

"And what about you, slave" he asked, turning to Narcissa.

"Yes, master."

"Very good. Now, we shall talk about proper attire." He waved his hand over them. A moment later, both women were wearing short red lacy knickers, matching stilettos and red corsets, pushing up their breasts. He noticed that they're breasts were larger than he had estimated. Bella was a double D for sure. "Much better."

Bellatrix gasped in shock. "I can't wear that."

He slapped her twice, leaving a handprint on each cheek. "Wrong answer, slave. Now, we'd better have you quiet if you can't stop this." A moment later he divested himself of all clothing. His cock was hard from watching the two women so sparingly clothed. He pushed it into Bellatrix's mouth. She tried to pull away, but wasn't successful, as he gripped her head, pushing her onto him.

"Now slave, be good. You're going to suck me now, and you'll do it well or I'll have to punish you. And you're going to swallow it all." With these words, he pushed his cock farther into, gagging and making her choke at his length. He thrust into her mouth hard as she sucked him, her eyes full of fear.

Narcissa stood next to them, watching, unable to turn her eyes away. The sight of him thrusting his long cock into her sister's mouth made her wet. Still staring, her hand moved down to her pussy, barely covered by the red knickers.

Harry saw this. "Does that make you hot, you dirty little slut? Me fucking your sister's mouth." He reached down to grab one of Bella's boobs, groping it heavily. He pinched the nipple, before looking at Narcissa again, who as frantically rubbing her clit. Then, he looked down at Bella. Her tits bobbing up and down while she was sucking him was too much, and he came into her mouth.

He gripped her hair, tilting her head back and forcing her to swallow his cum. When he was finished, he gave a satisfied smirk. "You're quite good at this, slave. Now, kiss your sister."

Narcissa shrank back. "She's my sister. We can't do that."

He gripped her waist. "You shall do whatever I wish, slave. And you are to address me as master. I think we'll need to punish you for that message to sink in." He forced her down on all fours. Slowly, he ran his finger along her knickers, while summoning over the ruler they had used as a portkey.

He removed the knickers, which ere soaking wet by now. "Now, slave, I will punish you and every time you shall say I'm sorry, Master. You shouldn't forget."

He hit her ass, raised high in the air, with the ruler. She gasped in pain. "I'm sorry, Ma..Master." He hit her again, harder, while wanking of with his other hand. Her well-curved ass became red where he had hit down and she shrieked in pain. He shook his head. "That's no good, you know.

This time, he spread her legs and ass cheeks and used the ruler to hit her cunt and her clit. She cried out in both pain and pleasure.

„I'm sorry, Master. " "There, that's better, whore. But I don't think the message has quiet sunken in yet." He slapped her half a dozen times, before reaching down to pinch her clit, hard, which made her come. Harry cam as well, spraying his cum all over the blonde's body.

A moment later, Harry looked up. "I'll have to go now, slaves." With a snap of his fingers, he called two house elves. "Bring them to their quarters." He pointed to Narcissa and Bellatrix. A moment later, he had apparated away.

**AN: **Hoped you liked this, just something I scribbled down why I was trying to figure out how to continue my other story. Don't know here this will go, but I really want to continue it. Suggestions would be welcome. Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This will include graphic sexual content, spanking, sexual humiliation of women, threesomes, more or less forced sex and male dominance. Do not read if you aren't of age or offended by this.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's. I'm using her characters in a very non-canon way.**

They were waiting for him when he apparated back into the main room. Ginny was standing there, her brother right next to her. He had to smile when he saw him. His two most loyal servants, the two he trusted beyond all others. They had as much part in this victory as he did and they would succeed together.

In a flurry of red hair, Ginny jumped onto him, wrapping her firm legs tightly around him. Their lips met in a clashing, passionate kiss, tongues wresting. She ground herself against him, moaning into his mouth. When they broke apart for air, he could see the satisfied smirk on her mouth. "We did it", she whispered. "We really did it."

And they had. After he had found out how much the headmaster had betrayed him, Harry had chosen a different path from his light destiny. Darkness and power instead of faith and hope. But his loyalty to those closest to him remained unscathed. And that had ultimately sent him down a path he was glad to have chosen. At the beginning of his sixth year, Hermione Granger was killed in what seemed to be a Death Eater attack. However, the clever witch had become suspicious before and left a letter to Harry in which she stated her thoughts that Dumbeldore might try to get her out if the way.

_I've overheard the conversation if my guards in this so called "safe house", and I don't trust them- but they are most definitely not Death eaters and instead loyal to the headmaster. I have been thinking about this for some time and come to the conclusion that Dumbledore wants me out of the way. Without me, he could hope to influence you further. I pray that I am wrong, but if I am not, don't let him manipulate you!! I love you, my brother._

Her letter had changed everything. Full of hate and fury at the headmaster he, and those two he could trust completely, namely Ginny and Ron had fled. Sirius' will had revealed the existence of the Potter heritage to him and they had spent the last year at Potter Manor, from there leading the fight against the other Dark Lord. He had learned and practised, studied the books out of the Black library Sirius had left him- though he had not known how his godson would use them.

And during that time, he had gotten together with Ginny. She was his perfect match in every way. Cold, ruthless and dangerous ever after her experience in first year. Tom Riddle had done far more than taking her soul. He had robbed her of her childish innocence, made her determined and seeking for revenge.

And while she loved Harry and he knew that she would remain loyal to him whatever might happen, she hated both Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore for what they had made her go through. And after Hermione had been killed, she had become even crueler. Still, she was passionate in bed- and on the floor. They led an open relationship- both of them enjoyed sex far too much to settle on one person. Besides, the feelings between them were above any foolish "being in love", as Ginny liked to put.

Her body against his distracted him from any further thoughts and he bent down to capture her mouth in his, his hands ripping her shirt apart quickly. Neither of them stopped when they noticed Ron approach behind her. They had been alone for long periods of time during the last year, just the three of them- and they wouldn't have thought to shut one of them out.

Besides, little things like relationships didn't matter for people like them anymore. They had succumbed to darkness. Ginny pulled her mouth away from his, going down on all fours in front of him.

She smiled up at him, coldly and passionate at the same time. "I heard you have two new toys, Harry. Why don't you tell us about them?"

He thrust his crotch against her mouth and she opened it willingly. He could see that Ron had vanished her shorts and was just throwing away his robes, under which he seemed to be wearing nothing. Her ass stood high in the air as Ron's fingers caressed it softly, moving over the white flesh.

She licked on Harry's cock before taking his tip into her mouth. One of her hands reached up to caress his balls and she moaned when Ron's' finger's started skimming over the lips of her cunt. "Haven't you heard?" Harry began talking. "Well, it seems that Narcissa and Bellatrix decided they'd rather become our personal fuck toys than being killed." She took his cock further into her mouth and used her hands to jerk him off. "They looked good, though, you're going to love them. I dressed them nicely, you know, all in red. Like the sluts they are. They were bad girls though, I had to punish them."

She groaned and he wasn't sure if it was because Ron had thrust into her tight cunt or because she was awaiting the next part of what he would say. A combination of both probably, he decided, looking down at her. Her tits were bobbing up and down and her hair was framing her lovely, reddened face.

Ron pushed his cock deeper into her, his voice carrying through the room. "You like this, don't you Gin? Being fucked by the greatest Dark Lord of all times in the mouth while your own brother takes your pussy." She nodded, her head bobbing on Harry's cock.

He saw in her eyes that this wasn't enough for her, though he had guessed it before. She loved to see him fight, she had told him once, and it always made her hot and wanting to be dominated by him. When he fought, he showed his true power and overthrew everyone else's magic.

He smiled slightly. It would be easy enough to comply with that request. He ran his fingers through her hair before suddenly grabbing it roughly and pushing her down on his cock. He knew it would hurt her to be held like this, but she would enjoy it all the same.

"You like this don't you my little slut?" he whispered. "You like me taking you this way, without caring about you. It's all about us now, Ron and me. We can take you however we want, even like a slave. Right now, you're nothing better than Narcissa or Bellatrix. Just a little slut among others." He thrust against her at the same time Ron did and she moaned against his cock, while taking him as deep as possible down her throat. They continued for several minutes until her brother reached forwards, pinching her clit and twisting it.

The sensation was almost too intense for her, cock in her mouth and pussy and her brother's fingers on her clit, eliciting the pleasure she was craving for. She screamed in orgasm, pain and pleasure against Harry's cock, causing him to come inside her. "You better swallow it all, my little whore", he whispered. Ron continued pounding into her tight cock while she came, feeling her clenching muscle spasms around him. It made him come as well, gripping his sister's hips frantically.

Finally, they collapsed in wild tumble of limps and breathlessness onto the floor. It had always been like this between them- intense and passionate, and fulfilling. They fought for dominance fervently- and only to the two of them did Ginny show her submissive side.

It was minutes later when Ginny spoke again. "What will we do now?" she asked. "Riddle is gone, but Dumbledore is still ruling over Hogwarts."

Harry smirked slightly. "I think we'll be going back to school. After all, there's nothing like infiltration from the inside. And I'm sure old Albus will love to give us a second chance. We're just children after all, and we were very stupid, in grief after Hermione's death. We just wanted it all over. But now, it's clear we have to finish our education- and he only ever wanted the best for us. We just didn't see it, young and foolish as we were."

Ginny laughed. "I think you took lessons in strategy from Ron! It's a brilliant plan."

"And think of all the fresh meat at school", Ron said. Laughter could be heard clinging through the silent hall- and some very soft moans. The idea had merit.

**AN: Well, I'm back, and very sorry for taking so long. I can't promise the next chapter will be out quickly, but I'll do my best- and it will definitely faster than this one. Some backgrounds in this chapter, and the smut is more background as well- but there is more to come.**

**By the way- while waiting for the new chapter, check out my C2- the best lemons- lots of smutty goodness to keep you occupied.**

**Please review- I've had some wonderful reviews and I'm very thankful to all of you who wrote me. It is my aim to improve this story and make it as good as possible. Your reviews help and motivate me. However, compared to the number of hits, the rate is kind of low.**


	3. AN

I have just been informed by FFN that my story "sisters share" has been removed from this site as it violated the guideliens. I am very sorry about this infraction and I did not make it on purpose. I was not aware of the fact that the MA rating was not allowed on this site, and I have read a lot of stories which might slip into the MA rating as well, which caused me to think that it was indeed allowed. However, I do not wish to push the blame away- it is entirely my fault and I will be taking the appropriate consequences.

On Monday or Tuesdy, I will be posting this story and sisters share at ficwad or AFF and will take down this story one week from then on FFN. I hope that I'll give you all time enough to read this.

I apologize to all of my readers and to FFN.

~Fleur4ever


	4. AN2

Hey!

Sorry to everyone about the delay. However, I am pleased to tell you that the first chapter of Sisters Share has just been uploaded at ficwad and can be found here:

www . ficwad . com / story / 113488

The first chapter of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord is available here.

www . ficwad . com / story / 113491

I hope you have fun reading and I would be thankful for reviews.


End file.
